I'm Asking Elizaveta
by Purple Sky Juliet
Summary: After being told that they are people before countries, Gilbert has something to ask Elizaveta - not Hungary. PruHun, implied others.


Just out of sight from Hungary's house was an expansive field of bright green grass. Prussia had come to visit that day – something about Hungary needed an awesome supplement – and they were currently lying in the tall, cool grass.

Hungary had a red flower in her hand and was picking off the petals for the breeze to take, musing internally to herself about how much the color was like that of Prussia's eyes. Her companion, however, was absently fiddling with his cross necklace, which was unusually unawesome for him. He was also too quiet. Hungary was about to speak but he got the words out faster.

"Hey, Eliza, Ludwig told me something awesome today."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. It's even more awesome now, since it's coming from my awesome mouth. We don't have to always be countries."

Hungary shot up and stared at him with wide eyes. He looked over to meet her gaze lazily, silently musing to himself that her eyes looked like the grass, the same way she had been about the flower petals.

"You mean…we can resign?"

Prussia laughed. "No, that's not awesome. He said something like we're people first and then countries. Not all our actions are acting as our country. We can be selfish, too. He muttered something about Feliciano."

"Are they together?" Hungary asked, her yaoi senses tingling and her inner fangirl squee-ing.

Prussia laughed again. "Kesesese~. What an unawesome question. I don't know."

Hungary sighed at her inability to gain any yaoi information. She flopped back into the grass. She and Japan had both been unable to get any pictures lately, even with all the nation couples nowadays.

Prussia and Hungary remained silent for a long time, and unusual occurrence for the albino man who lay in the grass beside her. Had he inched somewhat closer? She couldn't tell. Prussia finally spoke, his voice slow, almost cautious.

"I might not know about them, but I do know something pretty awesome."

"Ok, shoot."

Prussia rolled over so he was facing her, propped up on one elbow. Hungary followed suit.

"I want you to marry me."

The frying pan had been left at the house, but with the amount of shock that had just made its way into Hungary's system, she wouldn't have been able to hit him anyways.

"We…can't, Gil," she answered slowly, falling back onto her back. Prussia…wasn't technically her boyfriend but he wasn't just her friend either. They were somewhere in between – such as if one of them needed a date for a party of sorts they automatically called the other, but not such that they went out on dates and held hands and kissed like the other nation couples. They'd kissed once, on Christmas, but she'd been drunk and he'd been drunk and there'd been mistletoe and no one saw it anyway. They hadn't really talked about it afterward; they had just accepted that it happened, that it felt right, and carried on as normal.

"It's not awesome to ignore my awesome voice, Eliza," Prussia replied. "I just said that we're people first, then countries."

"I'm a country," she corrected calmly, not wanting to prod the sore subject too much. "You're…"

"Not," Prussia finished nonchalantly. "Which is unawesome to the max. But I'm not asking for some damn political marriage like that aristocrat was. That wouldn't be awesome. I'm asking Elizaveta. Not Hungary."

Hungary hadn't ever thought there was a distinction. Her name was Elizaveta. She was Hungary. Was there really a place Hungary ended and Elizaveta started? The concept was completely foreign to her.

"Look, Lizzy," Prussia – no, Gilbert was who was talking – said. "You make appearances as your country. You voice the people's concerns. You do unawesome paperwork. You sit in stupid, boring, unawesome world meetings. But that's a day job. That's you being Hungary. But, when you come home, you're Elizaveta. You're human. You have a work life and a personal life like everyone else out there does." He paused – he liked to think it was an awesome suspense pause because he didn't want to admit all this seriousness was making him anxious – "And it'd be really awesome if I was a part of your personal life. For good."

The brunette looked calmly up at the cloudless sky. Marry Gilbert? As Elizaveta...not Hungary? She'd been married before…what name had she signed on the marriage document? The Kingdom of Hungary? Yes…and Roderich signed as Austria. Could she really do that? Have a "normal" life with an actual husband, not a political one? The idea…did sound pretty awesome, she had to admit. And she did love Gilbert, even though neither of them ever directly admitted it.

"A lot of nations are thinking of getting married, you know," Gilbert said in another attempt to convince her. Plus the silence was just not awesome. "America and England are getting hitched since New York just legalized gay marriage and Alfred lives there. They're signing as Arthur and Alfred. Antonio is going to propose to Lovino – more awesomely this time, because I totally helped him out because I'm so awesome – since he got shot down last time and he's persistent. They wouldn't sign the papers as Spain and South Italy. So…it would be really awesome if I would sign Gilbert Beilschmidt, awesomely, and you'd be my awesome wife signing as Elizaveta Héderváry."

Hungary rolled over to face Gilbert, who raised a hand to move hair out of her face.

"It was blocking your awesome eyes," he muttered. She smiled. He smiled.

"Will you marry the awesome me, Elizaveta? You know we make the most awesome couple in the world."

The brunette grinned. Of course he had to state his awesomeness in his proposal.

"Yes, Gilbert, I will," she answered whole-heartedly, and Gilbert broke out in an (awesome) grin, before grabbing her around the waist, pulling her onto his chest and kissing Elizaveta – not Hungary.

**A/N: Fluffy story is fluffy! Gosh, it's been so long since I wrote a fanfiction . And this is my first ever Hetalia one. But I had to say that this was very fun to write! Hopefully I got their characters right...I'm sorry if I got any historical details wrong…I tried to read the Wikipedia articles but they weren't telling me what I needed to know so I just guessed. T_T" I got the idea for this based off a GerIta doujin I read a while back – I can't remember the name – in which Ludwig realized that he wanted to be with Feliciano as a man, not a country. That sort of sparked this whole concept, even thought it took me months to actually get around to writing this XD Please tell me what you thought and what can be improved so I can do better next time! Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully toss me a review! =D**

**~Juliette**


End file.
